


The Misplaced Nephilim

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Angst, Baby Dean Winchester, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bed-Wetting, Benny maybe?, Blankets, Cas Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Cas, Demons, Everytime a Winchester Cries An Angel Gets Its Wings, Grace - Freeform, Headspace, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm crying, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Little Dean, Littles, Looking for a Beta, Looking for a cocreator, M/M, Nephilim, Nephilim Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Red Bull gives you WINGS, Sharing a Bed, Some Sam as well in later chapters, Stuffed Toys, Uncle Gabe, Unless I'm feeling evil, We're all crying, Wings, just a little, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: A fic based off of a Tumblr post I read."Can you write a fanfic about Cas taking Dean in as his nephilim baby? With a daddy!kink of course"So here it is.Dean looked into Cas's eyes. After Jimmy left, the blue contained in them had begun to glow. They swirled with streaks of silver and they burned a place into Dean's soul everytime Cas looked at him. He barely registered nodding his head. Castiel's smile grew as he took Dean's hand. Not for the first time, Dean wondered if this was gonna be a good idea.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have definitely decided on what I'm going to do with the story. Not plot-wise but everything else is in working order. I will post at least once a week honestly the chapters maybe 500 words they maybe 5,000 I'm just trying to get something out to you guys. After a while I may go back and editor but that is in the unforeseen future so if I mess up anything please please please let me know in the comments and I will fix it as soon as I can.

Cas walked around the play room cleaning up the toys from earlier in the day. He was an angel with unlimited power at his fingertips but instead chose to clean the human way. It gave him something to focus on at night. He had already mopper up the spilt water on the bathroom floor from Dean's bath and swept clean the kitchen counters. 

A hiccuping moan seemed too loud to his ears and drew his attention upstairs. Dropping the blocks he held, he opened his wings and flew to Dean's room. Castiel stood at the end of Dean's bed, looking down. The former hunter was in the throngs of another nightmare. His diaper was wet and he was covered with a thick layer of sweat. His blanket lay at the end of his crib and Dean's fists were tightly grasping the sheet under him while he lay on his stomach. 

Without hesitation, Castiel laid his fingers along Dean's forehead and swept his sticky hair to the side, banishing the dream with his grace. Cas picked up the baby and walked over to the changing table. When Dean began fussing, he reached over and grabbed a dark blue pacifier and plopped it in Dean's mouth. Dean immediately began sucking on it while Cas changed his diaper. 

Castiel cradled the baby in his arms as he walked back to the crib. He gently placed him down on his back and draped his blanket over him. He rocked gently back on his heels, deliberating whether or not to grab a bottle from downstairs. He ignored that idea, seeing as Dean wasn't showing any further signs of waking up. He walked steadily across the room to the rocking chair in the corner. Cas then became a statue; watching his baby sleep until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out who saved him from Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have definitely decided on what I'm going to do with the story. Not plot-wise but everything else is in working order. I will post at least once a week honestly the chapters maybe 500 words they maybe 5,000 I'm just trying to get something out to you guys. After a while I may go back and editor but that is in the unforeseen future so if I mess up anything please please please let me know in the comments and I will fix it as soon as I can.

Dean fell out of the portal face first. He struck the ground before his head could tell his body to hold out his arms. He immediately rolled over to his side and started hacking. After so long in Purgatory, the clean air of Earth's forest were startling. 

In there, the air was dry and rough. It took too long for him to get used to it, at the same time, he could breathe naturally. It was like as soon as he really thought about it, about how he didn't fit here, he resorted to who he was when he first arrived. Weak and shivering, gasping for air while his anxiety seemed to collapse his lungs. Those early days, were the worst. He always knew he would get out. But after a while, those thoughts dissipated. Hope always was a bad thing to keep around. 

After a few minutes, Dean felt strong enough to try and stand. The first time he placed his weight on his legs he fell again; hudled on his stomach trying to right his view so there wasn't three of everything. Not that he could see much. The forest he appeared in was thick and dark. He could barely see the sun over the tops of the trees so he guessed it only to be 5 or 6 in the morning.

The second time he stood, he got his feet under him. And he started walking. He didn't know which way he was headed, but everyone knew that if you start walking, at some point, you'll find yourself free.

•••

Dean slowly trudged his way out of the forest. He was nursing a broken ankle on his left foot, three broken ribs and a large cut up the side of his left thigh. Every few steps he took, he paused and hacked up blood. The whine of car's engine led him North to a break in the trees. There he found a road. It looked like nothing more than a country road, it's only purpose being a cut through to get to another town, but when he looked to his right he could see a large sign, advertising the state of Maine and a side marker for Route 15. 

Dean quickly drew his head back in the foliage of trees. There was something, someone, standing underneath the sign. He was too far away to make out who it was but he drew his machete just in case. Weaving throughout the large pine trees, he gingerly made his way to the person walking parallel to the road. 

A squirrel jumped across his path, startling him out of his trek, but when he looked up again, the figure was gone. Filled with a sense of dread, he slowly turned around on the heel of his foot. There, not two feet in front of him, was Death.

Death smiled, no it was more like a smirk, at the man. He was dressed in a pressed grey suit with a black cane holding up a diamond head. There was no doubt the diamond was real. Death only cocked his head.

"How. The fuck. Did you find me?"

"Oh Dean," Death replied, "Everyone knows where you are, or where they think you are." 

"What do you mean where they think I am?" 

"To most beings, the knowledge of your exact presence is unknown. But to those who know what happened with that Dick, you still reside in Purgatory." 

"OK. That doesn't explain how you know where I am." 

"Simple. I am, after all, the one who pulled you out."

Dean snorted. "That's ridiculous. I used a portal out of Purgatory."

"Who do you think is the one in charge of those portals?" Death cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Dean while the hunter's face paled.

"And you just left me in there?!" Dean stormed up to Death's face as best he could with his limp, his saliva splattered onto the pressed collar of the other being's suit. "Cas and I got stuck there after we killed an evil motherfucker from biblical times and- Cas. What the hell. Where's Cas? You need to get him out of there." 

Dean exacted this point by grabbing the front of Death's long trenchcoat. It was like Cas's, but different. Black, rather than tan, a bit more coarse. Not as smooth and worn as his friend's but obviously new. Not for the first time, Dean wondered where and how Death got his things. 

Death simply raised and eyebrow and shrugged off the hunter.

"Hey don't you-"

"Relax child. All will be put into place. Cas will come back."

At this point, Death stood still. He looked like a statue. Not like how a human does it, with their chest still rising and the flush on their cheeks still bright, or the slight shake of their body from holding on so still, but like an actual statue. His face smoothed out and his skin turned a light grey color. Even the atmosphere around the two seemed to die down.

He then raised his head and looked to Dean's left. There standing in between two trees, one split in half and the other on the ground, the air rippled, not unlike the air on a hot day. Cas suddenly appeared. Even from a few feet away Dean could see the shaking of Cas's figure. 

"Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have definitely decided on what I'm going to do with the story. Not plot-wise but everything else is in working order. I will post at least once a week honestly the chapters maybe 500 words they maybe 5,000 I'm just trying to get something out to you guys. After a while I may go back and editor but that is in the unforeseen future so if I mess up anything please please please let me know in the comments and I will fix it as soon as I can.

Dean's eyes flickered from the road in front of him to the angel beside.

"Well, looks like you finally got to sit up front, huh."

Castiel slowly turned his head to the left an merely looked at Dean. His gaze was empty and sullen. It didn't hold the same power as it normally did. It didn't pierce through you like it had in the past. This, above all, made worry crash throughout Dean's body. He shivered at the thought of it and turned back to the road.

They were driving an older truck Dean stole. After parting ways, and a few choice words, with Death, the being disappeared leaving the two alone. Dean had tired to coax Castiel into a conversation but it had little affect. Dean relented and proceeded to walk on. The only thing he said as he matched done the road was to ask if Cas was coming. Cas took a minute to pause, then made his way to the hunter. The two of them then managed to hijack a truck from a rancher while the owner was putting up a fence a few hundred feet behind them.

Dean could tell something was wrong. He figured it had something to do with him leaving Cas behind. His eyes flickered to the angel beside him and took in a breath of relief. Everything was gonna be okay now. All they had to do was find Sammy and they could get back to doing what they did best. Hunt things and save people. 

•••••

It was near dark when the two of them pulled into the motel parking lot. Just an hour earlier they snayched a few wallets and grabbed themselves some dinner from a diner down the road. 

After checking in, Dean entered the room and placed the food down while Cas went behind to the bathroom. The door locked with a not so subtle click; it was heavy in the room.

It was kinda, well, depressing. And all it did was made Dean want to curl up in the backseat of his car with a bottle, or two or three, of beer rather than have to face that haunted look Cas had been wearing since their appearance back on Earth. 

The hunter sighed, and grabbed the remote from the table between the two twins, sat his ass on the one closest to the bathroom, and flipped through channels. They were in Monson, Maine at the moment, and being such a small, lowly populated town, Dean could only be thankful that he had the option of more than five channels. 

He toed of his boots and threw his jacket and flannel he was wearing on the chair in front of the coffee pot. Removing his belt and laying himself onto his stomach, Dean turned the TV volume down, and placed a hand under his pillow, dropping his head onto it, and curled his left arm into his chest underneath his chin and began to nod off. 

Castiel had come out of the bathroom after the first rerun of Life and Death had come on. Slowly slinking his way to the empty bed, Cas grabbed the remote from Dean's hand and placed it on the TV edge after turning it off. He undressed minimally and slid the cheap sheets over himself as he lay down. Cas then turned on to his right side to watch Dean sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have definitely decided on what I'm going to do with the story. Not plot-wise but everything else is in working order. I will post at least once a week honestly the chapters maybe 500 words they maybe 5,000 I'm just trying to get something out to you guys. After a while I may go back and editor but that is in the unforeseen future so if I mess up anything please please please let me know in the comments and I will fix it as soon as I can.

Castiel didn't normally sleep. But with the stress rolling off of Dean he felt that letting his vessel rest was a better decision then staring out the window as the rain dripped onto the pavement, bringing a breeze from the East. He was in such a light sleeper that the shuffling and wrestling Dean's sheets pestered him all night. He awoke definitively when he felt a tugging on his grace. It was soft but persistent loss of a tugging and more of a constant pool gradually getting harder louder as Cas awoke. 

Dean was calling out for him. It held the faint taste burnt wood that gathered at the back of his throat whenever teen called for him. Castiel gathered that Dean was unconsciously reminded of hell whenever he called the angel. And this time he was calling Cas from whatever dream was plaguing him tonight.

Castiel climbed out of his bed and walked the length of the room towards Dean, setting his weight on the foot of Dean's bed. He laid his hand upon jeans ankle and moved it up to his knee where he gripped it between his fingers. Even from a slight touching of Dean's body, Castiel was immediately aware of the nightmare Dean was in. Castiel laid his right hand upon Dean shoulder. His grace whispered Dean's name and picked through all of the bad images. 

Dean slowly began to settle with Castiel's help. Cas sat beside Dean for the next few hours keeping his hand somewhere on Dean's body. In a comforting way Dean seemed to react positively to it. the angel could see that Dean was craving comfort and whatever form was given.

It was only when the hunter begin to awaken when Castiel move towards the small window in their motel room. When he awoke he would have no idea and he was in a nightmare or that castiel's Grace soothed him to a calm sleep.

......

The next few weeks passed in a similar pattern. After feeling to bring Sam back to the bunker, Castiel and Dean spend their time going after hunts. Castiel still hadn't said much. He communicated with the odd grunt and sigh when he found Dean's motions to get them to talk quite persistent. 

Every couple of nights Dean would lay himself down to bed and wake up with a calm he hadn't previously had. He still didn't know it but every time his nightmares came, Castiel would silently fly in his room stand at the edge of the bed Antioch. he would talk and talk and talk and whisper sweet nothings about how this time he would properly take care of Dean and Dean will never have to go through the pain and bear the brunt of anything similar to purgatory again.

It was promises that Castiel could quite easily make true but he still didn't know how to approach the subject to Dean. His friends lack of almost accepting sister and things was quite understandable. To be a nephilim was something that Dean's couldn't handle the thought of. Even Sam didn't know it to I'm at some angels after having lived on Earth for certain time would take human beings and raise them as when would a child. And gone back thousands of years was the first meaning of the word nephilim before humans and Angels properly mated. 

It was tonight he knew sitting at the edge of Dean's bed his hand caressing his arm pausing it every now and then on the man's shoulder that he would approach the subject.


End file.
